Young Leaf
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Mereka itu Generasi setelah kita... Tentu kita harus melindungi dan membimbing mereka untuk menjadi generasi yang lebih baik... NaruHina slight KonoHana and the other pairing... No yaoi.. No Yuuri..
1. Intro

Author: Eidya lahhhh…!! (PUAGHH…!! BUAGH…GEDEBUGHH TONG TONG...!!)

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Tau nggak sih kalo karakter Hyuuga Hinata tuh dibuat karena Masashi-sensei Terbayang-bayang diriku terus. (DUAAGGHH…!!)**

"_A..A…Aiishiteru, Hinata-chan"_

"_Aku Janji, Kalo aku terplih sebagai Hokage nanti pasti aku __langsung melamarmu..."_

"_Hinaaataaaaaa...!! Lihat sekarang aku sudah jadi Hokage…..!!"_

"_Kamu Boleh menamainya dengan Hyuuga...!!"_

"_Aku Janji aku akan baik-baik saja..."_

"_Hai, jangan menangis seperti itu... Jaga Anak__ Kita yah... aku harap dia bisa jadi Hokage juga suatu saat nanti"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Kaa-san..." Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika ada seseorang yang menarik ujung bawah celemeknya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang kelihatan acak-acakan sedang menengadahkan tangannya.

"Bento-nya?!" tanya anak itu dengan nada manja.

"Ini..." Hinata segera menaruh sebuah tempat makan berwarna biru ke dalam tas anak itu. Dalam pancaran wajahnya tersirat sedikit kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ka-san kenapa..?" Tanya anak itu lagi. Wajah lugunya menunjukkan rasa khawatir pada ibunya.

Hinata sedikit membungkuk kemudian membelai anak itu."Kaa-san nggak apa-apa kok sayang...baik-baik di academy yah.. ini kan dari pertama kamu..." ucapnya halus, membuat anak itu menyunggingkan seyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Iya..!! Aku Berangkat dulu ya... Kaa-san...!!" anak itu berlari menuju pintu kompleks Hyuuga dengan semangat.

"Oii... Rutohi...!! Tunggu...!!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Ayo donk nii-saan cepetan... Kita harus jemput yang lain!!" teriaknya.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak itu. matanya terus mengikuti hingga mereka menghilang dari depan Kompleks Hyuuga.

"Ohayo... Hinata-chan" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hinata menoleh. "Ohayo… Tenten Nee-san..." balasnya.

"Nggak terasa.. Rutohi udah masuk akademi ya..." ujarnya sambil melepas pandangan ke luar kompleks Hyuuga.

"Iya... Heiji juga..." Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyum

"Hmmm.. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat... mungkin terlalu cepat" Ucap Tenten kemudian.

"Ya... kita nggak menyadarinya.. sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Ibu.. padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita lulus ujian Chunnin" tambahnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin sesuatu atau mungkin saja seseorang.

"Hinata-chan" ucap Tenten seraya memegang bahu Hinata, memecah lamunannya. Tenten tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Terasa berat ketika Tenten bertemu dengan mata lavendernya. Yang banyak menyimpan peristiwa yang tak mungkin tergantinkan sampai kapanpun.

Tapi Hinata tidak menangis. Cukup hari itu ia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Hinata yang dihadapannya saat ini, Hinata yang berbeda. Hinata yang tegar. Seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana. Itulah Hinata yang sekarang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oiii... Ryouuki !! ayo berangkat..!!" Teriak Rutohi dan Heiji dari luar rumah.

"Iyaahhh... Chichi.. Ka-san!! Aku berangkat dulu" anak itu segera berlari kedepan dan terburu-buru memakai sepatunya dengan sepotong roti masih menggantung di mulut mungilnya.

"Hati-hati..." teriak dua orang secara bersamaan dari dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Iyahh..." _drap..drap..drap.._ dengan sekejap ia sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Semangat sekali..." ucap Sakura yang keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawakan secangkir teh, meletakkan di atas meja kemudian duduk di samping Suaminya.

"Yaaah, hari pertama masuk akademi ya seperti itu.. dulu aku juga begitu.." ujar Sasuke datar sembari menghirup teh yang baru di sajikan istrinya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya yang dari dulu tidak berubah. "Tadi yang menjemput itu Rutohi dan Heiji ya..?"

"Ya... aku kenal suaranya.. Ryou biasa bermain dengan mereka sih..."

"Kadang kalau melihat Rutohi, seperti melihat Naruto saja, mereka benar-benar mirip"

"Ya.. sangat mirip..." Senyum Sasuke mulai terpeta di wajahnya, ia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kadang, aku teringat saat kita masih tergabung dalam tim 7 dulu.. dia benar2 anak yang aneh, menyebalkan, dan bodoh." Sasuke tertawa kecil, matanya menerawang. "Tapi dia orang yang luar biasa.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Hei..!! Ichimaru... Teman-temanmu sudah memanggil.. ayo cepat pakai sepatumu...!!" Temari sedikit emosi melihat anaknya yang super lelet itu.

"Iya..." jawabnya dengan nada malas. "Aku pergi dulu..." Lagi-lagi dengan nada tak bersemangat.

Sedangkan di ruang tengah ia mendapati Shikamaru sedang tidur terlelap di sana_. Udah dibangunin berapa kali juga sussah _Gumam Temari.

"Huuh.. Anak bapak sama ajja..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aii...!!" kali ini mereka dah di depan rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino yang sedang berada di dapur menoleh ke arah luar . Dari balik jendela Terlihat empat anak laki-laki yang sudah familiar baginya. Ia segera menuju ruang depan, memasukkan bekal ke dalam tas berwarna pink muda.

"Ka-saann...!! Aii.. Pergi dulu...!!" Ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning sebahu setelah sebelumnya mengecup Pipi Ino yang memakaikan tas punggungnya.

"Eittss.. Tunggu dulu.." Cegah seseorang yang usil.

"Ayaahh..." Protes anak itu dengan manja. Sai tersenyum gemas melihatnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Mana ciuman untuk Ayah..?" Goda Sai.

" Ihh, Ayah..." Anak itu Protes untuk kedua kalinya namun tak urung untuk memberi kecupan dari bibir kecilnya ke pipi Sai.

Ino mau tak mau melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya. "Hati..hati.. ya sayang..."

"Iyahh. Eh, Ka-san..."

"Mmm??"

"Nanti Aii ikut ke toko bunga yah.."

"MMmm.. Boleh saja.. tapi setelah makan siang dengan Ayah ya..."

"Iya... Dadagh..."

**To BE Continued...**

"Eh,eh gimana minna-san...!! mohon di Repiuw...!!

Nie cerita dah hampuir menguasai setengah otakku dan berputar-putar disana... (halah.. Halah...)

Karena dongkol, terpaksa aku tumpahkan deehhh (emang air boo...)

Chapter 1 hanya semalam...!! (Halah Lebay...!!)

Oh ya.. Gomen kalo nama anak2 mereka aneh2..

Satu yang aku bingung.. nama anaknya Sasuke ma Sakura jadilah Kesaku. (jeleknya.. nggak ada bakat ngasih nama nih.. haiks haiks..) Tolong.. kalo ada nama yang bagus di usulin ajja kesini.. (nggak Penting.. SUMPAH DAHH..!!)

Ya udah Deh... di tunggu Repiuwnya..."


	2. Promise at the Training Ground

**Chappterrr DuWAAA….!! (sok Heboh..)**

**Thank u!! buat yang dah ngeripiuw..!!**

**Terutama buat mama papa dan keluargaku (halah sok menang AWARD ajja)**

**Buat Yvne.. Thank U..!! Namanya bagus.. ni dah gue Apdet..**

**Buat eye-of-blue thanks. Ritme kecepetan emang salah satu kelemahan Guwe... (TIDAAAAKKKK..!!)**

**Semoga yang in nggak kecepetan yahh. Amien.. **

**DISCLAMER : NAruHina Punya GUwEEEE…!! (DUUAAGHHH..JLEB..JLEB..)  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Promise At The Training Ground**

Langit cerah di Konohagakure

_G__awat, apa aku terlambat??_ Gumam Hinata sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya. Tersirat sedikit rasa cemas di wajah gadis itu. ia memang tak ingin mengecewakan orang lain. Terlebih dengan orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Harus ditepati. Begitulah Hinata.

_Ughh.. sampai juga.._ Gumamnya terengah-engah begitu tiba di sebuah lapangan rumput luas, lapangan yang familiar baginya, tempat dimana dia biasa berlatih teknik-teknik ninja bersama rekan timnya. Spontan mata lavendernya mencari-cari sosok yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. _Nggak ada? Dia dimana?? Pasti sudah lama menunggu.. _rasa bersalah meliputi hatinya. Dia sudah mengecewakan seseorang.

Belum sempat membalikkan badan. Tiba-tiba ada dua tangan yang menutup matanya dari belakang dengan cepat. Hinata terkejut dan berusaha melepaskannya, tapi tangan itu enggan lepas. Ia berhenti melakukan usahanya sejenak, kemudian menghirup udara disekelilingnya dalam-dalam. _Aroma Ini kan??_

"Na..Na..Naruto-kun" Tebaknya kemudian.

"Yaah.. ketauan deh..." orang itu menarik kedua tangannya.

Hinata berbalik. Dilihatnya Seorang pria berambut kuning acak-acakan memakai kaos hitam bergambar pusaran merah sedang berdiri dan memamerkan senyum lebar kepadanya.

"Hai..." Sapanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Eh, hai... Maaf.. kelamaan ya..? tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan otousama" Hinata sedikit gugup. Jaraknya dengan Naruto terlalu dekat.

"Eh, Ng.. nggak kok... kalo nunggu Hinata sih.. sejam kayak semenit.. hehehe" Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"Eh.. Naruto-kun. Yang ingin dibicarakan??" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Oh.. itu.. eeeh... anu sebenarnya..." Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. Suasana menjadi kikuk. Naruto hanya mengaruk-garuk kepala dan melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan. Butir-butir keringat mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ngg..??" Hinata menemukan raut wajah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kelihatan gugup.

_Ya Ampuun kok susah gini ngomongnya..!!_ _BAKA...!!_ Gumam Naruto. Otaknya panas, Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan darahnya terasa mengalir begitu cepat saat gadis manis dihadapannya itu terus menatapnya.

"Eh, Hinata..."

"Ya--" Hinata tersontak ketika lelaki dihadapannya itu memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." Wajah Hinata merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"A.. A.. Aishiteru.. Hinata-chan..." Ungkap Naruto terbata-bata. "Ma...ma..maukah... Kau.. jadi.. pacarku...??"

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya melayang entah kmana. _Inikah yang ingin ia katakan?? Naruto-kun ini bukan mimpi kan??._

"Selama ini.. Cuma ada ka..ka..kamu...d.di.. ha..ti...ku.." Ungkapnya lagi. _Baka kau Naruto, nggak bisa lebih bagus sedikit apa kata-katanya!!_ Makinya dalam hati.

Hinata mulai meraih punggung pria itu, memeluknya dengan erat, memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, tercium aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuat perasaannya terasa hangat. "N..Na..Naruto-kun... A..Aishiteru..." Ungkapnya kemudian.

"Arigatou...!!"Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Senyum kelegaan dan kebahagiaan terpeta di wajahnya. Ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dan memeluk gadis yang ia cintai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah lapangan rumput yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan dulu. Sebuah lapangan yang memiliki arti tersendiri untuknya. Lebih dari sekedar tempat berlatih. Semua kenangan indahnya ada disana. Dan saat ini masih tersimpan jelas dalam ingatannya. Jelas. Sangat Jelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata tidak habis pikir Naruto senekat ini. Malam ini Baru saja ia datang secara terang-terangan ke kompleks Hyuuga dan menemui Hiashi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Hinata dengan jelas dapat mendengar Suara Otousama-nya yang meninggi dari balik Pintu ruang utama yang membuat ia cemas dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya lagi kesini, ke lapangan latihan.

Kesunyian malam dan terangnya bulan, menemani mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di tengah lapangan rumput yang luas. Naruto kemudian membaringkan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang menyanggah kepalanya diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang. Hinata tersenyum melihat raut wajahnya. Wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar lega. _Apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Otousama?_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam otaknya.

"Hinata..." Suara Naruto memecah sunyi.

"Hmm??"

"Nggak terasa ya... kita sudah lima bulan berpacaran.." Mata biru Naruto menerawang jauh.

"Iya.. Ngg..?? Naruto sebenarnya ada apa??"

"Pelantikan Hokage ke-6 sebentar lagi.. Doakan aku ya.."

" Ngg??" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. dia tidak bisa mengaitkan hubungan dari dua pernyataan yang dilontarkannya barusan.

Naruto yang mengetahui kebingungan Hinata, tertawa kecil kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Kamu nggak tau ya..."

"Aa.. Tentang Apa??"

"Aku Sudah berjanji pada ayahmu..."

"Ngg?"

Dengan halus kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata, dan menatap dalam mata Lavender-nya "Aku Janji, Kalo aku terplih sebagai Hokage nanti pasti aku langsung melamarmu..." Ungkapnya.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat mendengarnya. Sebuah Janji. Ya, sebuah janji. Dengan spontan ia memeluknya. Pelukan yang sangat erat. Sebagai Luapan dari rasa bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Kamu harus menepatinya Naruto.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**To BE continued****...**

**How..howw...**

**Miinnaaaa-saaaaaaannnnnn...!!**

**Ni Chapter ane buat sampe jam 23.34 WITA stelah berebut komp ma BOS BESAR..!! (halah.. halah..)**

**UWAAAA...!! Besog ada pepisahan kelas.. musti cepet2 tidur..**

**Buhbye..!!**

**Ditunggu Repiuw nya...!!**

**Thanks buat yang dah bacaa...**


	3. Menagislah

**OOUGGHHH...!! Dah Bgi Rapor..!! dan hasilnyaaaaaa... (TORET..TORETTT...)**

**Toooooo Bad .. (Ah..Tiiidaaaakkkk!!)**

**Sains berturut-turut dapet 6 6 6 (oh my gosh!! Lucky Number..!! Nyahahaha)**

**And Finally, **_**omelan no jutsu**_** dari Mommy keluar (AUcH.. Panass….)**

**Beruntung.. ****Papi kuw t'cintah gy kluar kota..!! Tapi tetep ajja neror lewat telpon kalo doi bakal mindahin gue.. (AAKKHH...!!)**

**Streesss...!!**

**Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review..!!**

**Duhh, nggak tau dehh.. mau bilang apaa...!!**

**Thanks BGT...!! (gue Trharu… hiks..!! )**

**Tanpa kalian gue nggak mungkin berdiri disini…!! (BUAAGGHH...!!)**

**Semoga Nie Chapter tidak mengecewakan para Senpai..!!**

**Haik..Haik..!!**

**DISCLAMER : Hinata Hyuuga sama dengan GUWE LAH..!! (TRAAKK!! Dilempar parang)**

**Chapter 3 :**

"**Menangislah…"**

Sakura berjalan sendiri ditengah keramaian desa Konohagakure. Hari ini dia berencana membeli susu untuk Ryouki di supermarket langganannya. Sakura memang lebih sering membeli susu untuk Ryou dibandingkan bahan makanan pokok. Sampai-sampai kasir di supermarket hapal sekali dengan barang apa yang akan ia beli ketika berkunjung.

Mungkin karena Ryou terlalu cepat menghabiskannya. Kebiasaan ini muncul saat usianya memasuki lima tahun. Ia bisa menghabiskan lima gelas susu dalam sehari. Saat pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan menjelang tidur. Mungkin disaat-saat tertentu ia bisa menghabiskan lebih dari itu.

Tak jarang Sasuke mengingatkannya untuk membatasi jadwal minum susu Ryouki. Sakura mengerti itu demi kebaikan anak mereka juga, namun hal itu masih sulit untuk dia lakukan lantaran Ryou kerap kali merengek ketika permintaannya yang satu itu tidak dikabulkan. Melelahkan memang.

Meski begitu, Ryou tidak mengalami kegemukan seperti anak-anak penggemar susu lainnya. Mungkin karena pewaris wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke itu tergolong anak yang aktif. Kalau sedang tidak bermain bersama Rutohi dan yang lain, sudah pasti dia akan pergi bermain ke taman terdekat bersama ayahnya. Kalo ayahnya sedang berhalangan, terpaksa sang ibunda yang dijadikan korban. Benar-benar anak yang tidak bisa berdiam diri di dalam rumah sehari saja.

Kadang Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sendiri saat mengingat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Kalau di ingat-ingat, ia tidak pernah ngidam yang aneh-aneh saat mengandung Ryouki dulu. Ternyata mempunyai seorang anak memang merepotkan.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba buyar begitu saja. Saat ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia menghentikan Langkahnya sejenak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hinata masih disana. Matanya tertuju pada sekeliling lapangan rumput yang luas itu. Ia sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan itu. Seorang diri. Hanya desiran angin lembut yang menemaninya. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Hinata merasa dirinya kesepian. Kesepian yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan rasa kesepian karena tidak ada orang yang mau menemaninya di saat ada masalah. Tenten, Neji dan kawan-kawannya yang lain selalu menemaninya dan mendukungnya. Tapi kesepian ini, kesepian yang berbeda. Tidak sama. Kesepian, dimana tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu memeluknya saat tidur, bercerita tentang keadaan desa di sela-sela makan malam, bersenda gurau di saat menikmati waktu luang, dan banyak lagi. Semuanya yang tak bisa tergantikan.

Terkadang ia merasa bodoh karena menginginkan semua itu kembali. Itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Seandainya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi, seandainya semua itu hanya mimpi.

_Kenapa__ semua ini terjadi padaku??Kenapa??Apa salahku kami-sama??_ Ingin sekali ia menentang takdir. Ingin sekali ia pergi jauh dari sini. Hatinya hampa, merindukan sesorang, yang ia cintai.

"_Ka-saaann... __Hokage itu seperti pahlawan yah.. kereenn!! Ne, Ka-saaan. Aku juga Ingin menjadi Hokage seperti Tousan suatu saat nanti!!" _Sejenak ia teringat perkataan Rutohi semalam.

_Naruto... bisakah kau merasakannya??_ Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit yang tampak cerah. Terbayang sesosok wajah yang ia rindukan sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. _Senyum itu.. kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi??_ Tanpa sadar pelupuk matanya mulai basah.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arigatou Hinata-san... mampir lagi yaaa" ucap kasir supermarket dengan ramah seraya memberikan kantong plastik putih kecil yang berisi barang belanjaan Hinata. Yah, mereka memang harus bersikap ramah terhadap semua pelanggannya. Demi menjaga citra supermarket itu.

"Sama-sama..." Hinata menerima barang belanjaannya sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sebelum ia membuka pintu supermarket. Belanjaannya tidak terlalu banyak hari ini. Hanya ada empat kotak teh daun untuk Otousama dan beberapa snack titipan Hanabi. "Fuuhh..." Hinata menghela nafas panjang setelah keluar dari supermarket. Ia mematung sejenak di depan pintu. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"HINATAAAAAAAAA...!!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Teriakannya membuat semua orang disekeliling memusatkan perhatian padanya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal. Suara itu sangat familiar baginya. Terlihat sosok pemuda tengah berlari kearahnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan.

_Na...na..ruto...??__ dengan Ju..jubah?? _Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Lihat aku sudah menjadi Hokage..!!" teriaknya lagi sembari mengangkat kerah jubah oranye-nya. Jaraknya semakin dekat. sementara Hinata hanya melongo tak percaya. Hatinya meyakinkan kalau yang ia lihat saat ini bukan halusinasi.

Namun, Ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto yang berlari kearahnya itu tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikit pun.

Dan.. HAAAPP

"Aaa..." Hinata kaget setengah mati karena dalam sekejap ia sudah ada dalam dekapan Naruto dengan keadaan terbaring. Ia membawanya sambil terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan warga sekitar yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan takjub dan kemudian menyoraki keduanya. Wajah Hinata lansung merah padam ketika mendengar sorakan warga yang 'aneh-aneh' itu . Jantungnya seakan tak berdetak lagi. "Apa-apaan ini Naruto-kun? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. Kantung plastiknya sudah jatuh entah kemana.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu hanya dengan seulas senyum dan terus berlari. "pegang yang kuat ya.. aku bakal lebih cepet nih.." katanya kemudian sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah lugu Hinata.

"Na..Narutoo..." Hinata setengah berteriak karena Naruto bertambah cepat. Cepat sekali. Refleks matanya terpejam dan pelukannya semakin erat sebagai luapan rasa takut. Naruto terkekeh. Ia tidak terlihat lelah walaupun sebenarnya ia mulai meneteskan keringat. Padahal sudah cukup jauh ia membawa Hinata dengan posisi seperti itu. "Hinata, jangan buka..(hosh) ma (hosh) ta sebelum aku bilang kalau kita sampai yahh..." Pinta Naruto yang mulai terengah-engah. Hinata hanya mengangguk menuruti perintahnya.

Ia terus berada dalam dekapannya.

Matanya terus terpejam.

Kehangatan itu terus menyelimutinya.

"BRAK..." itu pintu terakhir yang didobrak Naruto dari sekian banyaknya pintu yang ada. Senyum lega mengembang di wajahnya. dengan terengah-engah Naruto kemudian membaringkan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang belum terlihat olehnya. "Nah, sekarang buka matamu.. kita sudah sampai.." katanya kemudian.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Hokage, tepatnya di atas meja kerja.

Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, ia hendak turun namun usahanya sia-sia lantaran Naruto langsung menghadangnya diikuti genggaman erat di kedua bahunya. Hinata bertemu dengan Mata birunya. Terlihat satu keinginan terukir disana. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Ia tau apa keinginan itu.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Keduanya diam. Tatapan Naruto tak lepas darinya. Membuat Hinata gugup. Detak jantungnya kacau balau saat pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat dengan Hinata. Ia kemudian membuka bibirnya sedikit. Sebuah permohonan agar keinginannya itu bisa diterima.

"Ssst..." bisik Hinata memecah keheningan seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Perasaan kecewa bergejolak di hati Naruto lantaran permintaan itu ditolak Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kan nggak ada orang" ujar Naruto kecewa. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Na..Naruto.. maukah kau melakukan itu sambil memelukku...??" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Naruto merasa bersalah. Ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap kekasihnya itu. senyum gembira tersungging di wajahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan cepat Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Hinata sembari memeluknya dengan erat membuat tubuh gadis itu condong sedikit kebelakang. Hinata mulai meraih punggung Naruto. Kecupan itu enggan lepas. _Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan" Sapa Sakura dari arah belakang. Dari tadi ia memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Eh?? Sakura-chan" balasnya tanpa memalingkan muka. Ia sibuk menyeka air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir begitu saja.

"Hinata..." Sakura mulai menatapnya.Tertangkap olehnya kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura langsung memeluknya. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hinata. Tidak ada lagi. Hanya sebuah pelukan.

"Menangislah, jangan sembunyikan tangismu itu dalam hati" katanya kemudian dengan lirih. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sahabatnya itu. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar tangis Hinata meledak di tengah lapangan itu. Berat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Be Continued...**

**Mohon RepiUW yah Senpai.. **

**duh!! Jadi Cakadut geneh bahasanya.. maph kalo banyak yang nggak dimengerti... Maklum.. Anag baru belajarr nulis A BE CE DE...**

**maaph kalo OOC****..**

**Haduh dah jam 00.30..!!**

**mau browsing lagi aaahh..!!**

**Nyahahahahahaha!!**

**Maw Cerita...** Pas Farewell party, waktu ditengah-tengah perjalanan dari pantai satu ke pantai dua. Gue yang dah males tereak-tereak, mulai mengantuk-ngantuk dan tertidur. Tapi anehnya gue masih bisa ngedenger lagu yang mangalun lewat radio. Ada lagu Hingga Akhir Waktu-nya Nineball dan Belahan Jiwa-nya D.O.T. pas ngedenger, gue jadi teringat nih FanFic. Habis liriknya 'kena' banget.


	4. kamu egois!

**Akhh..!!**

**sudah di upload**

**udah di edit**

**mau di publish...**

**SUDAH MAU KLIK SAVE CHANGES..!!  
**

**DAN...**

**MATI LAMPU...!!**

**NICE JOB PE EL EN..!!**

**NAIK GAJI TAON DEPAN..!!**

**bcanda ding.. orang Pln jangan tersungging yah..**

**hohohho (garing dot com)**

**yakk selamat membaca..!!**

**DISCLAIMER : Eid-- (langsung di kurung di kolong tempat tidur)  
**

**Chapter 4 :**

"**Kamu egois..!!"**

_Sudut __Lapangan Academy Ninja Konohagakure_

_Menjelang senja..._

"Hanabi…" Perkataannya terhenti saat gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya, menunjukkan wajahnya seolah berkata 'KAMU PRIA EGOIS'.

Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. "Terserah kamu..." Lirihnya sambil berlalu dengan langkah berat.

"Hanabi tunggu..!!" Pria itu tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dengan erat dari belakang. Berusaha mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi. Terlalu erat. Satu sisi egois dari seorang pria yang bisa dan biasa ia pahami.

_A__pa kali ini harus kupahami?_ _Siapa yang egois?_

"Tolong.. ku mohon... kamu sudah membuatku bimbang". Lanjutnya dengan nada tak yakin.

_Kalau dia memang menginginkan aku, setidaknya dia harus sedikit berkorban, kan?_

"Kamu membuatku muak.." Hanabi berusaha membebaskan diri dari rangkulan 'memaksa' itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia lantaran keinginan pria itu lebih tangguh dibandingkan keinginannya.

Gadis itu diam. Ia berusaha mengalah, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya itu terkurung tak berdaya.

Tapi hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kekalahan. Keras layaknya batu karang. Entah Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Tolong Ngerti aku... aku nggak mungkin pisah dari kamu.. dan aku nggak bisa melepas cita-citaku. Impianku sejak kecil.. kau tau itu kan..? Hey...". Konohamaru masih merangkulnya dengan erat. Ia sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban 'aku mengerti' dari kekasihnya itu. Akan tetapi, Hanabi tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sepatah kata enggan terlontar dari bibirnya. Keras kepala.

Dari sekian masalah yang pernah mereka alami. Hanya satu masalah yang bisa membuat Hanabi berprilaku seperti ini. Masalah yang menurut Konohamaru terdengar sangat amat konyol dan bodoh. Setiap kali membicarakan hal ini, selalu saja terjadi pertengkaran dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Sebagai seorang pria, argumennya memang payah. Sungguh memalukan.

Belum ada seorangpun yang mengetahui masalah ini. Keluarga mereka sekalipun. Keduanya selalu bersikap munafik di hadapan semua orang. Terlihat seolah-olah 'kami baik-baik saja'. Selalu seperti itu dan terjadi berulang kali. Benar-benar munafik. Tapi bagi Konohamaru, masalah ini memang harus segera diselesaikan.

_Tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini..!!__ Aku tidak mungkin melepasnya. Aku harus bagaimana?? Kenapa dia selalu berpikiran bodoh seperti itu..?? Kalau dia mencintaiku, tentu dia akan mendukungku dalam hal apapun, bukan??_

Hanabi melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya yang sudah merenggang. Kemudian berbalik, bertemu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kebimbangan.

tak ada emosi yang terpancar dari wajah pria itu sedikitpun. Hanya tatapan kosong sehingga terlihat bodoh.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang...!! Jadilah Hokage dan tidak usah menikah dengan ku..!!" Hardik Hanabi, membuat pria dihadapannya itu terbelalak. Ia Tersinggung.

"MAU KAMU APA SIH..!!" balasnya dengan suara yang meninggi secara tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu mundur satu langkah karena kaget. Konohamaru tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu di hadapannya.

"KAMU EGOIS..!!" tukas Hanabi tak mau kalah. Jarinya menuding ke arah wajah pria itu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah memancing amarah Konohamaru yang sudah mencoba bersabar mengahadapinya. Gadis yang egois.

"DIAM...!!" Konohamaru berkoar. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perbuatan Hanabi

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanan-nya tinggi-tinggi. Pancaran emosi dari wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Kali ini Ia benar-benar marah. Hatinya kalut. Sehingga apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak terarah.

"AYO LAKUKAN..!!" Teriak Hanabi sembari menyodorkan pipinya ke arah pria itu. Ekspresi menantang. Keras Kepala.

Tapi tangan itu hanya diam di udara. seperti tertahan sesuatu.

Tentu saja, pria sebaik dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal 'kejam' seperti itu terhadap gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai.

Konohamaru menghela nafas seraya menurunkan tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Ia sedikit menggeram. berusaha menyimpan amarahnya tadi dalam-dalam.

Keduanya diam. Kini, posisi mereka saling membelakangi.

Konohamaru menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit. Sedang Berpikir keras mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana -yang menurutnya sangat 'memuakkan'- seperti ini.

_Baka.!! Baka..!! baka..!! apa yang aku lakukan..!! _ ia menepuk-nepuk keningnya sendiri. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

_Nggak,__ kali ini aku nggak akan menurutinya.. harusnya dia bisa ngerti aku kan?? Dia harusnya tau aku nggak mau kehilangan dia karena itu..!! __**Seperti apa yang dialami Nee-san. .!! **_mata lanvender Hanabi menerawang jauh. Peristiwa itu berputar-putar lagi dalam ingatannya. Peristiwa na'as yang membuat Nee-san-nya menjadi orang yang kesepian. Peristiwa yang membuatnya 'trauma' dan membenci kata 'HOKAGE'. Entah, kenapa itu terjadi padanya. Menurut Konohamaru, alasan itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kita putus aja..." Konohamaru mengangkat tinggi alisnya saat perkataan itu terlontar dari bibir Hanabi tanpa beban.

"Hanabi..." Pria itu berbalik, bertemu dengan punggung Hanabi. "Kamu se-"

"aku serius..!!" potong gadis itu dengan cepat.

Konohamaru diam seribu bahasa. Perbendaharaan katanya habis. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kosong tak bersisa.

_Apa-apaan ini..!!_ gumamnya seakan tidak terima.

"Aku serius.." ia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi dengan lirih, kemudian berbalik.

Kedua mata lavendernya sudah berkaca-kaca. Konohamaru masih diam seperti patung kayu yang bodoh.

_Baka..!!Baka!! BAKA!! _ Makinya lagi dalam hati. _Kenapa susah sekali!! Kami.. apa salahku?!_

"Sudah, selesai kan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan ringan. Berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang 'luar biasa' dihatinya.

Namun gagal ia lakukan, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Terlihat sekali kalau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Melihatnya menangis seperti itu, Konohamaru merasakan sakit di dadanya. Seperti tertusuk sembilu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kali ini, Hanabi akan menangis seperti itu di depannya.

"Hanabi" Konohamaru hendak memeluknya. Tapi...

"LEPAS!!" Gadis itu mengelak. menolaknya mentah-mentah.Tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "KAMU EGOIS..!!" Lanjutnya dengan suara bergertar, kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Konohamaru masih mematung. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Dadanya sesak dengan perkataan barusan. Terlalu Lelah meyakinkannya untuk bisa mempercayai dirinya seutuhnya.

Konohamaru menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke dinding academy, memejamkan kedua matanya diikuti helaan nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya -yang penuh dengan kepenatan- sejenak.

_Malam __ini..._

Ia mulai membuka matanya kemudian menengadah ke arah langit merah yang mulai tertutup oleh awan gelap. Sepertinya hujan deras akan turun malam ini.

_Aku harus menyelesaikannya!__!_

**T****o Be Continued...**

**Akh..!! kok jadi kayak geneh ceritanya...**

**Bingung..!! (jedot-jedotin kepala ke pintu supermarket mpe diliatin kasir.. Lho!)**

**Gomenna.. tambah jelek ajja nih Fanfic...**

**Hiks..hiks..**

**STRESSS..!!**

**ni penpik udah jelek! pendek! idupplagi!! okh..!! Lebay mode : on  
**

**Mau tambah jelek kek.. tambah anchur kek..!! Yang penting Review yah senpai..**

**Thanks dah mau ngebaca ni chapter anchur...**

**tapi yang jelas... ku tetap akan ngelanjtin nie cerita..**

**maph ya.. jadi nyeritain Hanabi Konohamaru.. alasannya sih karena...**

**mereka masih termasuk dalam kategori Young Leaf .. maksudnya generasi muda gitu.. yeyeye... nggak jelas dot com..**

** ya udahlah.. biarkan orang nggak beres ini melepas kepalanya dan istirahat sejenak..  
**

**sekali lagi ARIGATOU!! (sembah sujud nyium tanah)  
**

**Next Chapter**

"**Under the umbrella"**


	5. A kiss for U

Asalamu alaikum (ngetok2 pintu dengan tampang melas)

(jawab : Aduh... maaph mbak ga terima sumbangan!!)

Lah, saia mau ngasih chapter baru neeehh..!! (dragon eyes mode: on)

**--  
**

Sebelumnya saia, gue, atashi, ich , I, dan aku…. (wah, bodoh nie)

Mau ngucapin ma'acih banyak buat para senpai yang dah ngasih review... (Miyu201..Hueeee..!! makasih, secara mendadak ngasih review smua chapter)

Tanpa Anda semua Hiks... mbek..mbek... saia pasti dah DO (?)

Makasih juga buat temen gue Christina Aguilera (plak) yang dah nyanyiin lagu reflection demi gue mpe suara lo soak... Rie Fu, my sista.. (bletak) makasih dah nyanyiin lagu Life is like a boat, mpe saia cantik begeneh!! Cukuppp… (udah diplototin pembaca). HYACH..!!

**selamat menikmati…!!**

tapi sebelum itu saia sarankan untuk menyediakan kantung plastic buat ber'huek-huek' ria(?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 : A kiss for You**

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong..??**_

--

"Hanabi-chan…. Ayo keluar.. sudah waktunya makan malam" Panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia melakukannya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Yang sedari tadi terdengar olehnya hanyalah isak tangis.

"Ada apa?? Ceritakan pada Nee-san..."lanjutnya lagi. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Namun Gadis itu masih enggan menjawab. Mungkin, belum bisa meredakan emosinya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Tenten seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Nee-san" Wajah Hinata sedikit tertekuk. Ia sedikit Lelah.

"Sudahlah... mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri..." ujar Tenten sambil menepuk pelan bahunya agar ia sedikit tenang.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmm... sepertinya akan turun hujan..." Tenten menatap keluar jendela, awan hitam sudah bergelayutan menutupi langit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sudah berjam-jam ia terbaring diatas tempat tidur. masih menangis. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Hatinya terus menerus merintih. Rasanya sesak sekali kalau tidak ditumpahkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu

Ia mulai bangkit dari pembaringannya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah bantal dalam dekapannya. Hujan tangisnya mulai sedikit reda. Tapi luka dalam hatinya masih terbuka. Ia merasa dikhianati. Merasa dipermainkan. Dengan seorang yang sudah lama ia cintai. Dimana ia pernah menaruh harapan terbesarnya.

"Bodoh..." satu kata akhirnya terlontar dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa merintih mengiringi tangisnya. "jadi.. harus berakhir seperti ini ya...?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang remang-remang. Hingga terhenti pada sebuah foto yang ada diatas meja, di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya meraih benda berbingkai itu. Sebuah potret masa lalu. Di balik kaca pelindungnya, terlihat gambar dirinya bersama seorang pria ber-syal biru yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dengan gerbang akademi yang melatarbelakangi momen itu. Tawa bahagia terukir di wajah keduanya. Saat itu Hanabi baru saja lulus ujian Chunnin, dan Konohamaru akan segera mengikuti ujian Jonin.

Jemarinya menyentuh foto itu dengan lembut. Seulas senyum mulai mengembang di wajah sendunya. Dan, lagi-lagi butiran air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kedua mata Lavendernya seakan belum merasa lelah untuk menguras lagi rasa perih yang masih mengganjal dihatinya.

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Hanabi!!_ _Ini salahmu!!ini semua salahmu!! Sudah terlambat!! Kami-sama,_ _Adakah cara terbaik untuk melupakan dia? Aku tidak bisa..!!_

Ia menggenggam erat foto itu. Mendekapnya. Perasaan itu membuat bibirnya tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Menangis? Apakah hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar? Untuk mengusir perasaan yang sedang terluka... Yahh, mungkin hanya itu..

Walaupun kedengarannya bodoh dan tekesan lemah. Tapi apa boleh buat. Menangis itu manusiawi kan? Toh, siapa yang melarangmu untuk menangis?

Isak tangisnya terdengar lagi. Seiring dengan gemericik air hujan yang sejam lalu sudah membasahi malam dingin Konohagakure. Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya. _Tapi, Aku nggak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padaku...!! Kenapa?? Apa yang sudah kupikirkan!! _

"_NARUTOOOO...!! Jangan..!! Ja... jangan.. tinggalkan aku Naruto kumohon...!!N__ARUTOOO...!! NARUTOOO" _

_Malam__ itu, ia berada disana. _

_Bersama yang lain._

_Menangis..._

_Kehilangan... _

_Saat itu, __ ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya._

_Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan nanar._

_Nee-sannya mengguncang tubuh itu,__ seakan tidak peduli dengan kandungannya yang tengah memasuki usia rawan.._

_Ia menjerit..._

_Menangis__..._

_Semua tau, kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan._

_Tapi..._

_Ia__ terus mengguncangnya_

_Dan __Memanggil nama itu... _

_Hingga..._

_Ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuh itu dengan air mata yang terurai di wajahnya._

_Bercampur bersama darah dari tubuh itu._

_Tapi, Tubuh itu sudah tak berdaya. _

_Tak lagi bernafas_.

Hanabi mengangkat wajah dengan cepat dan membuka matanya. Mengembalikan dirinya lagi ke dalam alam nyata. Sebuah cuplikan masa lalu lagi-lagi menghantui pikirannya.

_Lagi-lagi!!__ Kenapa? Kenapa!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaa-san" Panggil Rutohi yang sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm??" Hinata menoleh. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu dalam lemari yang terletak disudut kamar.

"Hanabi-ba san kenapa sih??" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hmm?! Kenapa Rutohi bertanya begitu??" tanya Hinata seraya mendekat dengan selimut tebal dalam dekapannya, ia kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sepertinya ada hal yang harus ia dengarkan.

"Ummmm... itu... Tadi sore..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh, Ryou..!! Oper sini donk bolanya!!" teriak Rutohi yang ada di sisi kanan sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Ryouki yang sedang berlari menggiring bola.

"Nihh...!!" Ryouki menendang bola sekuat-kuatnya ke arah Rutohi. Tapi bola itu melambung terlalu tinggi hingga tak terjamah olehnya. Dan jatuh di semak-semak yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Oi...!! Ryouki yang bener donk nendangnya... jadi jauh tuh..!!" Protes Heiji yang mendapat tugas menjaga gawang.

"Duh... Gomenna..."

"Udah deh... biar aku aja yang ngambil..." usul Rutohi, kemudian berlari ke arah semak-semak tadi. Berusaha menemukan bola plastik itu dengan menyibakkan dedaunan yang menghalanginya. Namun Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya dari balik semak-semak. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"JADILAH HOKAGE DAN TIDAK USAH MENIKAH DENGANKU...!!"

Teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Membuat anak itu terkejut dan mematung sejenak disana. Ia mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Mungkin, Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna maksud kalimat tadi.

"Oiii..!! Rutohi...!! Bolanya...!! Cepetan donk..!!" Teriak Heiji memecah lamunannya.

" I..Iya..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata terkejut. Tak disangka, ia bisa mengetahui kejadian yang seseungguhnya melalui penuturan lugu anaknya. _Hanabi sudah keterlaluan..!! Apa-apaan dia..!!_

"Ka-san.. sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah lugu.

"Eh... nggak ada apa-apa kok sayang... semuanya akan baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata sembari menarik selimut, menutup tubuh mungil Rutohi, kemudian mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Mimpi indah ya..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Rutohi tersenyum lebar. Hmmm... Kalau disimak baik-baik, senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan senyuman ayahnya. " oyasumi nasai kaaa-san..." ucapnya kemudian.

"oyasumi nasai" balas Hinata sembari mengelus rambut biru si kecil dengan gemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi masih disana, bersandar, dan memeluk lututnya. Air matanya sudah mengering, meninggalkan kedua mata lavendernya yang kini terlihat sembab. Walaupun... yah... wajah pria bodoh itu masih saja ada dalam pikirannya.

Ia memandang ke arah jendela. Dari ekspresi wajahnya sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Kalau diingat dulu, Konohamaru hanyalah seorang pengecut.

Jika ingin bertemu di malam hari, ia selalu dan pasti melempar kerikil kecil dari luar kompleks Hyuuga ke arah jendela kamar Hanabi yang terletak di lantai dua. Sebagai tanda 'hey, aku sudah datang! Ayo turun!'. Hmm.. padahal jarak untuk melemparnya lumayan jauh. Hebat juga pemuda itu.

Kalau Hanabi tidak mengindahkan panggilannya itu. Sudah pasti akan ada sebuah kunai dengan secarik kertas diujungnya yang menancap di dinding luar yang tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya.

Dia takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga untuk meminta izin membawa Hanabi keluar.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Hanabi berbohong pada Otousama demi bertemu dengannya. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia berani datang secara terang-terangan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

_Di ruang utama__ kediaman keluarga Hyuuga_

"Apa!!" Neji dan Tenten tersentak saat mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Hh... aku Nggak nyangka dia akan berbuat sejauh ini..." ujar Neji, ia mulai menopang dagu, berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan baik.

"Mungin kejadian itu yang membuatnya berpikiran bodoh seperti ini..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hinata-chan.." Tenten mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, mata coklatnya bertemu dengan wajah itu. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahunya, untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin Hinata mengingat tentang hal itu lagi. Karena, menurutnya hal itu menyakitkan.

"Arigatou.. Nee-san... uuumm.. Neji-Nii-san"

"Hmm...?" Neji menghentikan sejenak kegiatan berpikirnya.

"Kali ini... Biark aku yang melakukannya sendiri..." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot matanya berubah. Sebuah ketegasan dan keberanian tersirat disana.

"Baiklah Hinata, tolong beri dia pengertian..." Pinta Neji.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_tak...!!"_ sebuah benda kecil tiba-tiba menghantam kaca jendela kamarnya dari arah luar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

ia tersentak. Refleks kedua telinganya berusaha mencari suara itu lagi.

_Apa benar?? Apa aku salah dengar?? _

Ia segera bangkit dan mendekatkan diri pada jendela untuk memastikannya. Disibakkan gorden yang menutupi, hingga pemandangan luar dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Malam sudah semakin Gelap. Hujan belum juga reda. Bahkan bertambah deras. Sedangkan langit tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh seakan mau runtuh.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan udara yang bertiup masuk dari celah jendelanya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia bergidik dan sedikit menyeringai. Dingin. Mustahil jika ada seseorang melakukan hal bodoh di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Kecuali kalau orang itu benar-benar bodoh.

_Apa mungkin dia bertahan disana??_ _Nggak mungkin!! Huhh.., lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya!! Untuk apa? Hanabi Lupakan dia...!!_ Hanabi memberi instruksi pada otaknya agar tidak terjebak dari cengkraman 'Halusinasi'. Ia mulai berbalik membelakangi jendela itu.

"_tak!!"_ suara itu terdengar lagi saat ia akan mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Dan kembali melempar pandangan keluar dari balik jendela. Rasa penasaran besar meliputi hatinya. Dicarinya sosok yang melempar benda itu. Mungkinkah dia?

Matanya menyapu bersih keadaan diluar. Dimana? Dimana?

"_Zrak..!!" _Nah, kali ini benda yang berbeda datang dan sepertinya tidak mengenai kaca jendela.

Hanabi yang mengenal suara itu langsung membuka lebar jendelanya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. ia menoleh ke sisi kanan. Sebuah kunai dengan secarik kertas basah diujungnya menancap di dinding luar kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat diambilnya benda itu, kemudian membawanya masuk. Dilepasnya kertas itu dari tancapan kunai. Dan mulai membacanya.

"_Aku menunggu diluar.. kita harus bicara"_

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Konohamaru-kun!!" Hinata yang baru saja sampai di koridor atas terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sedang berdiri didepan kompleks Hyuuga dari kejauhan. Ia segera menuju ke ruang belakang -yang juga terletak dilantai atas- untuk mengambil payung.

"Nee-san...!!" cegah Hanabi yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Nee-san!!" Hanabi mengejarnya. Meraih tangannya dan menggenggam dengan erat. Hinata tak bergeming. "NEE-SAN..!!"

"CUKUP HANABI...!!" Bentak Hinata seraya melepaskan genggaman itu dengan kasar. Kedua matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Amarah yang besar terpancar dari aura wajahnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia... tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya. "Nee-san sudah tau semuanya..."

"NEE-SAN!! INI URUSANKU!! DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!!" Balas Hanabi dengan nada tinggi. Seakan tidak peduli siapa lawan bicaranya.

"_PLAK" _

Hinata melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Hanabi dengan keras membuat pandangan gadis itu kabur sesaat. Jangan salahkan dia...!! Keadaan yang mendorongnya untuk betindak kasar seperti itu. Dan dia merasa harus melakukannya.

"DASAR LANCANG...!! JAGA MULUTMU...!! KAMU ITU SUDAH KELEWATAN!! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU AKAN SEPERTI INI, HANABI?? APA KAMU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN, HAH?? BERHENTI MENJADI ANAK YANG EGOIS...!!" Perkataan itu meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa beban.

Hanabi terhenyak. Egois?? Sepertinya kata itu berhasil 'berbalik' menyerangnya melalui mulut kakaknya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak berani memandang Nee-sannya. Tangannya masih memegangi pipinya yang panas. Perasaan syok yang 'luar biasa' berkecamuk dihatinya. Tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan bertindak sejauh ini. Menggunakan cara kasar untuk menyadarkannya.

_Apa aku sudah keterlaluan??_ Tanyanya dalam hati

"Nee-saaan..." bibirnya bergetar, tak kuasa lagi untuk melontarkan kata.

Ia terduduk lemas. Dadanya sakit dan terasa sesak Tanpa ia sadari pelupuk matanya mulai basah. Dan, tangisnya pecah disana.

"Baiklah.. Nee-san tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu… tapi ada hal yang harus Hanabi tau" Hinata berbalik membelakangi adiknya diikuti helaan nafas pendek, Ia berusaha menjaga emosinya yang tadi sempat 'lepas'.

"Hanabi tau kan... Di dunia ini... ada takdir yang bisa diubah dan ada yang tidak...?"

"..." Hanabi mengusap air matanya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan punggung Hinata.

" Takdir... yang bisa kita ubah adalah impian kita dan keadaan hidup... sedangkan takdir yang tidak bisa kita ubah adalah kematian, juga kehilangan... semua itu...sudah digariskan sejak manusia dilahirkan ke dunia... jadi..." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengehela nafas panjang.

"...jangan pernah menganggap kalau semua orang yang menjadi hokage itu tidak berumur panjang... kalau kita beranggapan seperti itu, sama saja dengan mendahului kehendak Tuhan." Lanjutnya

"..." Gadis itu menunduk lagi. Berusaha mencerna baik-baik nasehat dari Nee-sannya itu.

"Jadilah dewasa Hanabi-chan... dia pun berharap begitu padamu.."

Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya. Nee-sannya sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya, hendak menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Nee-san..." panggil Hanabi seraya bangkit.

Hinata berbalik, ia dapat melihat adiknya yang sedang berlari mengejarnya. namun tubuhnya enggan mengambil pergerakan. Hanya diam, hingga Hanabi berhasil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Arigatou, Nee-san..."

Seulas senyum lembut mengembang di wajah Hinata.. "Maafkan nee-san ya..." ia kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Harusnya Hanabi yang minta maaf sama Nee-san…" Hanabi masih sesunggukan.

"sudah... Hanabi-chan jangan nangis lagi ya….." ibu jarinya menghapus tetesan air mata Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan.. Temui dia..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terpaan hujan, sambaran kilat dan langit yang bergemuruh tanpa ampun itu, sepertinya tak mengusik dirinya yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di depan sepasang gerbang besar yang sudah tertutup itu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. sesekali ia menegadahkan wajahnya, menentang sekumpulan awan hitam yang telah menenggelamkan cahaya kelap-kelip para bintang, walaupun ia harus menerima balasan berupa peluru air dari mereka.

_Apa dia meneri__ma pesanku?? Hah..!! dia nggak mungkin datang Konohamaru..!! BAKA!!_

Pemuda itu berbalik. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

_Tapi.. __Aku akan menunggunya... _

--

Hanabi terengah-engah berlari ke arah gerbang dengan sebuah payung ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari seakan tidak peduli dengan genangan2 air yang menutupi sebagian jalannya.

_Jangan pergi... Tunggu aku.._

_--_

"_KRIIIEET.."_ akhirnya sepasang gerbang besar itu bergerak berpisah dari posisi mereka yang semula menyatu. Seorang gadis muncul di antara mereka. Ia bertemu dengan punggung seorang pria. Kedua Kakinya melangkah ke arahnya. ia kemudian mengangkat sedikit payungnya, hingga tubuh pria itu terlindungi dari serangan air hujan.

Pria itu kemudian berbalik. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat, namun senyum bahagianya itu enggan pergi dari sana.

"Ko…konohamaru…." Hanabi menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Ia Cemas. "Go..gomena...sai.." matanya hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

Konohamaru hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan cepat direbutnya payung itu dari tangan Hanabi, kemudian menghempaskannya.

"Nee...?? payungnya..."

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. "kita hujan-hujanan aja yah..." godanya sambil tersenyum nakal. Sementara Hanabi hanya mendengus, melihat kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya itu 'kambuh'.

"Arigatou..." lanjut pria itu dan...

"Hmpf..." Hanabi tidak bisa membalas perkataannya lantaran bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia Sempat terkejut, karena bibir pria itu terasa dingin membeku, seperti es.

Namun, kedua tangannya itu tak urung juga untuk meraih punggungnya.

10 detik...

20 detik...

30 detik...

40 detik

50 detik

1 MENIT... yakk, mereka masih dalam 'posisi' seperti itu tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang sepertinya sedang tidak senang melihat adegan seperti itu, sekarang.

"CTARRR..." tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan dashyatnya. Spontan keduanya melepas ciuman tadi. Hanabi langsung memeluk erat pria dihadapannya lantaran kaget. Sementara Konohamaru hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

--

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di serambi lantai atas kompleks Hyuuga. _Ternyata eh ternyata..._ di situ terdapat Tiga makhluk 'tak tau malu' yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua yang ada diluar sana sedari tadi. Beruntung, mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya.

"Huuuuhh... anak2 itu!! jangan-jangan kalo nggak ada petir tadi, mereka nggak bakalan lepas-lepas.." gerutu Neji yang sedari tadi menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat keadaan Hanabi lebih jauh. Dan selama 'adegan' tak senonoh itu berlangsung, segala macam sumpah serapah tak lupa ia haturkan untuk si bocah 'sarutobi' dalam komat-kamitnya sambil sesekali memutar-mutar kunai dengan telunjuknya dengan aura -yang jika anda melihatnya pastilah ayat-ayat suci itu terlontar secara spontan dari bibir anda- . sepertinya hanya dia seorang yang melakukan aksi seperti itu..

Tenten terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya itu. "Neji... Konohamaru-kun itu kan anak baik-baik... kita juga sudah mengenalnya kan? nggak perlu se khawatir itu..."

Neji mendengus "Hmmm.. tapi yang tadi itu kelamaan... jangan2 petir tadi kiriman Hiashi-ji sama….."

Spontan Hinata dan Tenten tertawa mendengar tebakan konyol Neji itu.

"Hush... sudah deh... mmm ngomong2 Hinata…."

"Hmmm??"

"Hinata-chan berhasil melakukannya…" lanjut Tenten, seakan ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya tadi. Sementara Neji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Arigatou..." jawab Hinata disertai senyum lembut yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

--

"Jadi... "

"Hmm?? Jadi apa…."

"Jadi mana hadiah untuk hokage baru….?"

"mmmm..." Hanabi berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum jahil. "bagaimana kalau ini...??" jemarinya memberi isyarat agar lawan bicaranya itu sedikit menunduk. Spontan Konohamaru mengikuti instruksinya.

"Hmpf..." kali ini. Bibir gadis itu yang 'menempelkan diri' ke bibirnya secepat kilat. Dari sentuhan bibirnya itu, ia dapat merasakan aliran kehangatan yang mampu meluluhkan semua rasa beku yang melekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Hangat terasa... Juga didalam hatinya.

_Arigatou..._

_**Nobody knows who I really am**_

_**Maybe they just don't give a damn**_

_**But If I ever need someone to come along**_

_**I know you would follow me and keep me strong**_

_**I want you to know who I really am**_

_**I never thought I'd feel this way towards you**_

_**And if you ever need someone to come along**_

_**I will follow you, and keep you strong**_

_**And everytime I see your face**_

_**The ocean heave up to my heart**_

_**You make me wanna strains at the oars**_

_**And soon I can see the shore**_

_**(Life is Like a Boat-Rie Fu)**_

**TBC...**

**HYACH!!**** CHAPTER APAAAAN INI...!!**

**JIJAY..!! (menggeliat kayak cacing)**

**sebelumnya maaph..!! ternyata judul chapter 5-nya saia ganti...**

**Hatchi..!! hatchi!! Duh, saia jadi bersin2 geneh gara2 ngintipin mereka tadi malem.. **

**REVIEW...!! MAU DI-FLAME JUGA SOOOOK ATUH MANGGA, MONGGO,MANGO...**

**Ngomong2 sudah HOEK berapa plastic minnaaa-saaan…??**

**Bisa dikirim ke saia buat di daur ulang…. Hohohoho… HOEKK (muntah-muntah)**

**Saia… Minta usul..!! **

**Bagusnya, abis inih cerita ttg keluarga sapa yah...??**

**Rencananya sih nyeritain NaruHina semasa dulu... hohoh****oho... (?)**

**Sepertinya bakal HIATUS... Hyaaaa!! Sapa peduli yah?? hohohoho**


End file.
